


Секс для чайников, или Никифорову больше не наливать

by W_B



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_B/pseuds/W_B
Summary: Отчаявшийся пьяный Витя пишет краткий гайд по сексу для чайников. Для одного конкретного чайника, на "Ю" начинается, на "ри" заканчивается.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Лене Verliebt-in-Traum. Дорогая, спасибо, что ты есть, ты настоящий друг)

Дорогой мой друг Юри!  
В этом письме ты найдешь как минимум двадцать увлекательных советов, как разнообразить твою и мою заодно жизнь. Или двадцать один, не помню. Или даже двадцать два. Или это было столько пунктов в списке продуктов, что дала мне твоя мама? Не помню. Впрочем, как ты должен был понять, у меня есть некоторые проблемы с памятью. Да и к чёрту точное число пунктов, я ведь обязательно забуду что-то важное.

Итак, давай начнем с самого простого. Рассказывать о пестиках и тычинках я не буду, ты эту тычинку видел в онсене не раз, мой дорогой друг. Хотя, нет, пестик это же как раз мужской орган размножения? Я знал, что этим цветочкам нельзя доверять. Кстати, как ты чувствуешь себя, зная, что во время любования сакурой ты наблюдаешь за размножением? Это была шутка, Юри, прости. Вторая бутылка была лишней, но на трезвую голову я бы это чёрта с два написал.

Итак, он сказал: «Поехали!». И да будет так.

Пункт первый: возлюби этот член как самого меня. Не бойся его трогать и не верещи как самец оленя по весне, когда он начнет увеличиваться и твердеть. Ты уже взрослый, дружок, поэтому просто плюнь на руку, разотри и сделай с ним то, что привык делать со своим. Тебе понравится. А как понравится мне...

Если тебе вдруг придет в голову облизать эту замечательную штуку – ты гений! А еще филантроп и плэйбой, ох, Юри, да, и я убрал табличку «Шутка», тем более, что там написано по-русски. О чем я... А, о члене. Сосать чистый член - это прикольно. Если не веришь – покажу. И не смей шутить по поводу той рекламы, иначе хрен тебе, а не сосать!

Пункт номер два, милый мой друг, это СЕКС. Да, тот самый секс, о котором немало песен сложено, но я спою тебе сейчас еще одну.

Слушай сюда: секс – это не обязательный элемент произвольной программы. Нет, не так. Пенетрация не является обязательным элементом. Ты можешь шикарно откатать четверной флип, прости, сделать божественный минет, чмокнуть меня в губы и отвалиться спать. И это будет богичный секс, а я буду счастливый и богичный Виктор Никифоров. И совсем не обязательно пихать друг в друга пальцы, предметы и некоторые другие части тела, но это забавно. Серьезно, Юри, тут главный кайф не в ощущениях, а в мыслях, что ты готов вот даже на такое и что ты настолько доверяешь партнеру. Это так же офигенно, как тогда, когда я растягивал тебя в онсене. Ты мне доверял – я делал и тащился. Да, Юри, так всё и было, и я после подрочил. А ты? Извини. 

Кхм, о чем я... А. О пенетрации. Смазка – друг человека. Если тебе будут рассказывать некоторые конченные порочные товарищи вроде некоего К. Д., что сгодится даже бальзам после бритья и оливковое масло, стащенное у матушки на кухне – не верь. И не верь тем, кто рассказывает про шампунь и прочие заменители. Человечество не придумало ничего лучше нормальной смазки, ну в крайнем случае ты можешь смотаться во Владивосток и попросить в аптеке вазелин. Но учти: мне не нравится запах вазелина, он деревней пахнет.

К чему эта прелюдия, спросишь ты, и я отвечу: прелюдия – это всегда важно. Когда мы станем старенькими импотентами, ты скажешь: а вот в молодости мы часами кувыркались. Да, Юри, так и будет, я тебе обещаю. Потому что когда я дойду до аптеки и ознакомлюсь со всем ассортиментом фирм «Дюрекс» и «Контекс» в Хасецу, я не премину погрузить тебя в мир изучения разных вкусов и оттенков. Кстати, а как в Японии с брендами эротических товаров? А, чёрт, не того спросил. С этим лучше к Нишигори.  
Предваряя твой следующий вопрос, о мой наивный друг: да. Они отличаются. Кстати, презервативы тоже отличаются, но имей в виду: «лонг лав» мне не предлагать, я люблю с точками и ребристые.

Пункт третий, вытекающий из второго: презервативы нужны. Я помню, что мы с тобой спортсмены и можем хоть завтра лететь покорять Марс и садить там яблони (но не факт, что попадём на Олимпиаду), что наша моча чище воды в кранах на территории Необъятной, но гондоны – залог здоровья и безопасности. Черт возьми, Юри, я тебя люблю и хочу заботиться о твоем здоровье.

Постскриптум к пункту три: да, у меня всегда с собой есть пачка гондонов в каждом пальто. В каждом, Юри.

Пункт четвертый, вытекающий из первых трех. Нет, клизму делать не обязательно. Когда я склоню тебя к разврату... Или когда ты склонишь меня, или когда мы склоним друг друга к нему, мы проведем эту малоприятную процедуру, просто чтобы первый раз стал поистине незабываемым. Но дальше будет проще. И не мне напоминать тебе об основах спортивной гигиены.

Пункт пятый, необязательный. Да, черт возьми, я собираюсь сделать тебе римминг. И не надо делать круглые глаза. Просто скажи: «Окей, Гугл!», но только когда никого не будет рядом. А то Мари может не понять. Да, она читает яойные фики про своих айдолов и поэтому знает значение этого слова. Нет, не надо спрашивать у нее. Нет, серьезно, Юри.

Пункт шестой, важный. Я занимаюсь любовью при свете. Надеюсь, что и ты тоже. Я люблю видеть, что я делаю и как, и как на это реагирует мой любовник.

Пункт седьмой, очень важный. Не молчи. Я слушаю твои возражения на льду, я буду слушать их в постели. И их, и пожелания тоже (да, «Ох, сильнее!» и «Еще!», и хватит краснеть, как будто ты эротику не смотрел), и просто твои стоны. Даже лёд не молчит, когда ты наедине с ним. Я тоже не буду молчать. И это – тоже способ показать свою любовь. Я мог бы наплести еще три абзаца про музыку, что создает твоё тело, но ты всё равно не будешь их читать, Юри. а музыка всё равно есть, и я хочу узнать, какой она становится, когда ты совсем обнажён и звучишь только для меня. Кхм, промотай эту сраную романтику. 

Пункт восьмой. Маккачин в постели лишний. Не обсуждается. Он имеет привычку проснуться в самый неподходящий момент и СМОТРЕТЬ. Ты не представляешь, насколько это страшно, даже если ты коротаешь вечер с ноутом, пивом и новым фильмом с Сашей Грей в главной роли. Ты же знаешь Сашу Грей? Нет, Юри, пожалуйста... Хорошо, подсказываю: «Окей, Гугл!».

Пункт девятый, про одежду. Ее быть не должно. Вообще. Но я бы потискал тебя в этих ваших кимоно, а потом раздел бы к чертовой матери. Может, оставил бы на тебе эти ваши белые носочки... Нет, это тупо, в носках занимаются сексом только идиоты и актеры студии «Приват».

Пункт десятый: эрогенные зоны. Главная эрогенная зона – это мозг. Всё очень просто: ты представил и возбудился. Расскажи мне, что ты представляешь. Расскажи, как ты это представляешь, и не вздумай этого стесняться. Ты хочешь отсосать мне в костюме с прошлогоднего ФГП? Отлично. Ты хочешь, чтобы я надел чулки и лифчик? Без проблем, хоть пижаму с зайчиками, лишь бы тебе этого хотелось. Ты можешь поиметь меня даже в моих золотых медалях. Да, Юри, у меня нет почти ничего святого, хотя заниматься сексом на российском или японском флаге я не готов. Полагаю, что ты тоже.

 

Подпункт а) кадык, между лопаток и соски. Ты знаешь, что делать. Если не знаешь, но дошел до этого пункта... Ох, Юри, у тебя потрясающая выносливость и непрошибаемая невинность. Надо что-то с ней срочно делать.

Подпункт б) что до тебя, то полагаю спина: ты так выгибался в онсене, стоило провести ладонью вдоль позвоночника. Надо попробовать еще раз.

Мы перевалили через половину списка, Юри! И поэтому одиннадцатый пункт будет о том, что мы любим больше всего на свете. Правильно, это слово из трех букв, и будь я проклят, если не пошучу хотя бы мысленно. На самом деле это слово «ice», ты всё верно угадал, это не «май» и не «мир»… Так, ладно. Я мечтаю заняться с тобой любовью на катке. Но, увы, это неосуществимо по куче причин. Тут и техника безопасности, и гигиена, и то, что я не эксгибиционист. Хотя мне нравится представлять, как я отдаюсь тебе, не снимая коньков и с твоей золотой медалью на голое тело, но некоторые фантазии должны оставаться таковыми. А лёд хорош только в кубиках, и то, я не очень люблю такие ласки. Но с тобой я бы попробовал!

Пункт двенадцатый! Я хотел бы выбрить твоё тело – и подмышки, и пах. Ты видел меня в онсене, я неприлично гладок по вашим японским меркам, а ты удивил меня своими девственными кущами. Жаль, что японцы столько значения придают первозданности интимной прически. При минете мало приятного, когда вся эта гадость набивается в нос и в рот. Неаппетитно, да? Но так оно и есть. Поэтому, Юри, радость моя… Это тонкий намёк на толстые обстоятельства. И да: я бы позволил выбрить себя. Знаешь, меня заводит мысль, что ты пройдешься станком по моим яйцам. Это придаёт жизни остроту.

Ого, уже дюжина стыдных вещей, которые Виктор Андреевич Никифоров смог написать в пьяном уме и трезвой памяти. Едем дальше? Куда мы денемся, конечно, едем.

Пункт тринадцатый, места для секса, подходящие и нет. Лучший друг мужчины – это, безусловно, кровать. Не пытайся повторять моих ошибок: на стиральной машинке неудобно, особенно если она работает. Когда машинка-автомат начинает отжимать белье на скорости в восемьсот оборотов, то ни о каком сексе речи идти не может, потому что ты чувствуешь себя американским астронавтом с «Аполлон-12», который сейчас вылетит за пределы земного притяжения. Сразу категорическое «нет». Кухня – тоже опасное место, хотя обеденный стол еще может сгодиться. А вот плита – нет, нет и еще раз нет. И микроволновку сразу к чёрту. И холодильник. Поверь, ты ничего не хочешь знать про холодильник.

Секс в лифте может показаться возбуждающим, если это дом как минимум в пятьдесят этажей, а в самом лифте чисто. Поверь, в обычной российской многоэтажке лифт для секса подходит еще меньше, чем холодильник или стиральная машина. А как в Японии с этим? Кстати, ты знаешь, что Киану Ривз может кончить только в лифте? Не знаешь? И я не знал, это Минако рассказала.

Сюда же секс в ванной, в этот пункт. Да, Юри, да. Только при выключенной стиральной машинке. Я бы занялся с тобой любовью прямо в вашем онсене, но я помню правила. Но… но, может, можно один раз сделать маленькое исключение? Юри, мы никому об этом не скажем!

Пункт четырнадцатый. Секс на дикой природе. Да, если мы захватим с собой спрей от комаров, отпугиватель змей, сделаем прививки от клещевого энцефалита и не задолбаемся поисками места поукромнее. Говорят, что очень поэтично заниматься этим в море на закате, но я не пробовал. Финский залив и Нева – не те места, чтобы испытывать на практике.

А знаешь, Юри, я перечитал всё написанное и решил, что к чёрту правила, будь их хоть десять, хоть двадцать. (Что я хотел написать в оставшихся пунктах, хотел бы я знать!) Наверное, лучше мне забыть весь свой предыдущий опыт и стать для тебя свежезалитым катком, открыться тебе и позволить написать на мне новую историю поэтично звучит, а? Поэтично же?

Вместе мы точно разберемся, и нафиг планы.  
(Но я бы отдался тебе на льду, не снимая коньков. Честное пионерское. А, стоп, ты же не знаешь, кто такие пионеры. Да и я пионером никогда не был. Ну, тогда просто честное слово.)

Всё равно что-то важное забыл.  
Точно. Пункт шестнадцатый. Твои поцелуи – самые потрясающие. Целуй меня чаще. Целуй как хочешь и куда хочешь, у тебя карт-бланш.

Возможно, утром мне будет стыдно, поэтому я нажимаю на «Отправить», и будь что будет.

Твой Витя

P. S.: Моя дверь открыта. Да, именно сейчас моя дверь открыта.


End file.
